


Recognition

by AtieJen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtieJen/pseuds/AtieJen
Summary: Mulder sees Alex.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Recognition by AtieJen

Title: Recognition  
Author: AtieJen  
Rating: PG for m/m relationship.  
Pairing: M/K  
Summary: Mulder sees Alex.  
Beta: Not Beta'd  
Feedback:   
Website: http://www.geocities.com/atiejen  
Archive: Yes Please. Just let me know.  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Chris Carter and the 1013 productions and Fox. I imply no copyright infringement.

* * *

There is one thing that I am sure of; I love you. Unfortunately, loving you is wrong for you are my betrayer, my traitor, yet my seduction and weakness.

The opposite of me, the darkness to my light

When we first met, I didn't know. But I have come to realize that when I look into your eyes, I can recognize my soul and should you look into mine, you will identify yours.

If loving you is wrong, then I dare not be right for you are my soul-mate and now that I have found you again, I recognize you.

Thanks for the memories,  
Atie.

***************************************************  
I Wish that life wasn't always ending up this way  
with Heaven's love its taking hell to pay.  
***************************************************

  
Archived: December 29, 2001 


End file.
